Change is Everything
by Sonluxperson
Summary: Bonnie has a change of heart and takes it upon herself to prevent Kol Mikaelson's death. Set in 4x12. Kennet.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a fanfic starring Bonnie and Kol. I did my best to stay true to the characters, especially Kol. He has always been my favorite character and I think he deserved more screen time. But anyways, thanks for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Vampire Diaries, if I did, then Kol wouldn't be dead.**

Bonnie Bennet is walking in the halls of her school. Bright balloons and confetti lie all around the rooms. Tonight was the 80's dance.

Her phone rings, and she sighs inwardly when her dad's name flashes on the screen.

"What is it dad?" she says gruffly.

"That's no way to speak to your father." He responds and Bonnie bites her lip. Ever since her dad has returned to Mystic Falls, he has caused her and her friends nothing but trouble.

"Anyway," he continues, "I wanted to let you know that I've reinstated the town curfew, and am canceling all the town's events."

"Dad, there's a school dance tonight."

"Not anymore." Bonnie threw her hands in the air, "You can't do that!"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I can. Bonnie, I'm trying to protect you, not punish you."

"I was doing just fine without you." she retorted.

"Shall I show you the list of people that have gone missing in your senior year alone?" He said.

Bonnie bites her lip again and glances at her boots.

"Come home immediately, we need to have a family meeting."

She hangs up and angrily rakes her hands through her hair. All of a sudden, she feels herself being grabbed and thrown against a nearby locker. A hand grips her throat in a steel grip. She gasps as she stares at the youngest original, Kol.

"No one can get to the cure if you're too dead to find it!" he shouts loudly, his face just inches from hers.

Bonnie feels a wave of fear sweep over her as he reveals his fangs and leans forward. She grips her phone and concentrates on Kol. His face contorts in pain from the aneurysm she's giving him. Kol releases her and falls back onto his knees. She breaks his left arm and forces him to stay on the ground.

Suddenly, Bonnie feels herself losing control of her magic. Her power doesn't linger on just Kol, but shatters the balloons around her. A strong gust of wind causes the lockers around her to burst open, their contents spilling out.

Kol is still crying out in pain and Bonnie realizes that she can't control her magic. _What is happening to me?_ Before she can do any more damage, Bonnie makes a run for the nearest exit. She looks back to see Kol sprawled out on the floor in a heap.

For some unknown reason, she feels a pang of guilt at seeing him lie on the floor in such a pained state. _Snap out of it Bonnie, he just tried to kill you!_

She dials Elena's number only when she has reached her car and has driven far away from the school.

Elena picks up on the second tone. "Elena! Kol just tried to kill me!" Bonnie sputters. Tears slide down her face.

"Wait what? Bonnie slow down." Elena says.

"I was at school helping set up for the dance. I walked away to call my dad and was attacked by Kol. Elena, he was going to kill me!"

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" she asks.

"I don't know, but why would he try to kill me so that we can't find the cure?"

Elena sighs, "Kol thinks that if we get the cure, then Silas will awake and then destroy the Earth. But I've heard that he's spent a lot of time with these wacko witches. I wouldn't care about what he says."

"What if he's right Elena? What if the cure was never meant to be found? What if we awake Silas and then-" she was cut off by Elena's annoyed voice.

"Bonnie, relax. Nothing bad is going to happen. Jeremy and I have a plan to kill Kol."

Bonnie's breath hitched, "Wait why?"

"If we kill him, then Jeremy's mark will grow even more, which makes us one step closer to finding the cure."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes! Why do I get the feeling that you don't agree with me? Bonnie, he just tried to kill you!"

"No, I agree with you Elena."

"Okay, well I have to go. Please be careful Bonnie. I'll call you later with details about the plan."

Elena hung up before Bonnie could say goodbye. Her shoulders sagged and she leaned back against her seat. _What if Kol was right about Silas causing the destruction of the world? What if innocent people will die because of her friends' selfishness?_

Bonnie didn't know what to do. One side of her wanted to see Kol die. After all the evil he's done, he deserves it. But the other side of her wanted to save him. She wanted to hear his side of the story about Silas.

She closed her eyes. _I don't know what to do..._

Bonnie jerked herself from her thoughts and turned the key to start the car. It was going to be a long night.

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I decided to make Bonnie more compassionate then she is in the show. But don't worry, she still hates vampires. It's just that she feels different towards Kol. *winks***

 **Please review and tell me if you like it so far. And in case you were wondering, I still ship Kennet. 3 Even though they are endgame *cries***

 **And if you want, I can incorporate some Klaroline into the story as well because I ship them as well. I mean who doesn't?**

 **~Until Next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to all of you beautiful people! Here's the second chapter. I had to watch the episode where Kol died to make sure my facts were right and I cried...oops. Also thank you for all the support! It makes me really happy. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. If I did, then Kol *sniff* wouldn't be dead.**

Later that day...

Elena knocked on the door of the Salvatore boarding house. She tapped her foot impatiently and checked her phone. The door opened and she lifted her head. She gasped when she saw Klaus's sneering face looking at her.

"What did you do to Stefan!" She cried.

Klaus raised his hands defensively, "Relax love, he is still alive and well."

Elena pushed past him, "Stefan!"

Stefan appeared from around the corner, "Is everything okay?"

"I need to talk to you about Damon." she said. Stefan's concerned vampire look changed to his brooding face. Klaus simply laughed. "I'll leave you two love birds to settle your differences."

Elena grabbed Stefan's hand and closed the front door behind them.

"I didn't come here to talk about Damon," she whispered, "it's about Kol."

Stefan anxiously turned to look at the house. "Let's get away from prying ears."

They walked into the woods that surrounded the house until they were sure that Klaus wouldn't hear them. Stefan turned to face her once again, "What about Kol?"

Elena folded her arms, "I want to kill him."

Stefan cocked his eyebrow, "Is this so that Jeremy's hunter mark will grow?"

Elena nodded, "Precisely. He deserves to die. Stefan, he tried to kill Bonnie today."

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, she barely managed to hold him off. I'd imagine she's a little shaken up."

"When did you want to do it?" Stefan asked, giving Elena his serious vampire look.

"Tonight. I want to end his miserable life...tonight."

Stefan nodded, "It won't be easy to kill an original, especially with Klaus in Mystic Falls."

Elena huffed, "I know Stefan, I'm not stupid. I have a plan."

xxx

Bonnie paced back and forth in her room. Elena had called and told her about the plan to kill Kol tonight by luring him into their house.

She had tried not to think about the fact that Kol might possibly die, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get it out of her mind.

 _This isn't right. Why can't I accept the fact that Kol is going to die? He deserves it!_

At that moment, Bonnie realized that she was no better than Klaus for condemning someone to die. Even if that person was evil. She grabbed her jacket and ran downstairs.

"Bonnie, where do you think you're going?" Her dad asked. She whirled around to face him, "I need to do something really important. Please, dad! When I get back, we can have your family meeting or whatever."

"I am trying to keep you safe Bonnie! You are staying here with me."

Bonnie clenched her fist, "This is my life, and you don't control it."

She caused the light bulb behind her to burst. Her dad's eyes widened. Bonnie strode to the door intending to leave, but her mother suddenly appeared in front of her.

"You're not going anywhere Bonnie. We need to talk." Bonnie froze, but quickly regained her composure when she remembered that Kol's life was in her hands.

"Get out of my way mother." Bonnie flicked her wrist, sending her mom flying into her dad with such a force, that it knocked them both out.

She ran outside and jumped into her car. There was no way she was letting Kol die tonight.

 **I hope you enjoyed it. I made Elena the bad guy for this story, along with some other characters. Sorry this chapter was so short, but I thought that the cliffhanger was fitting. I also won't be able to update until late Sunday, so you'll have to deal with the cliffhanger. Sorry!**

 **Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your continued support! It makes me so happy! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Vampire Diaries.**

Bonnie pulled up to Elena's house and ran as fast as she could to the front door. She threw it open and gasped at the sight before her. Kol was hunched up against the kitchen counter, crying out in pain as Jeremy sprayed him with vervain water. Elena was looking for something in Kol's jacket.

Bonnie knew she had to do something, but her fear got the best of her and she froze. Then, Elena grabbed something from Kol's jacket and tossed it to Jeremy.

"Jer now!" She screamed.

Bonnie's heart raced; in Jeremy's hand was a white oak stake. Now was the time to act. Bonnie raised her arms and thrust a powerful blast of magic at all three of them.

A loud shattering noise filled the air. All the windows broke into a million pieces and the kitchenware was thrown around the room. A pot almost hit Bonnie, but she managed to duck in time.

Elena, Jeremy, and Kol were all flung against the house. Bonnie lowered her arms and took in the mess she created. The scene was strangely quiet, except for the sound of glass falling from the broken windows.

Bonnie glanced at Kol, who groaned and rolled over onto his back.

"What the hell..?" he muttered under his breath.

Bonnie rushed over to him but hesitated. She knew Elena would never forgive her for interfering, but it was too late to turn back now.

She grabbed Kol's hand and pulled him up. "Come on, we need to go before they wake up." She said.

Kol blinked in surprise, and she noticed just how pretty his brown eyes were. _Now is not the time. Now is not the time. She repeated to herself._

Bonnie allowed Kol to lean on her and together, they quickly left the Gilbert House.

"Why are you so heavy?" She grunted. Kol shot her a glare as she dumped him onto the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry love, I can't help it." He retorted. Bonnie didn't respond to his comment and instead pushed the pedal to the floor. As she drove, Kol shrugged off his burnt jacket. "Why did you save me?" He demanded.

Bonnie sighed, "Look, I'll explain later." she said, "but do you know of any place that we could hide? I need to stay out of sight for awhile."

Kol raked a hand through his messy hair, "My place, we could go to the mansion."

"Isn't that a little obvious?" Bonnie asked.

Kol shrugged, "I don't think so, there's more to the house then meets the eye."

Bonnie shot him a glance, which was returned by a wink.

"Fine. We'll go there." She turned her head away from him. _Why is he so good looking?_

"You didn't answer my question darling. Why did you save me, when not long ago I just tried to rip your pretty little head off."

Bonnie kept her eyes on the road. Kol noticed her silence and decided to take a different approach. "I'm just confused is all. I'm not going to hurt you."

Bonnie huffed. "I told you already, I'll explain everything later."

Kol looked at the young witch. He felt utterly confused as to why she had saved him. Nobody had ever shown that much mercy towards him, and it made him feel pathetic.

To make matters worse, he found the little witch quite attractive. Ever since he had seen her coming out of Professor Shane's office, he had felt a connection to her.

Kol was jerked from his thoughts when Bonnie stopped the car roughly. "We're here" She said.

"I can see that." He snapped. Kol slammed the car door and Bonnie winced. She followed him into the house and up the stairs. She had never been to this part of the mansion before and she couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

Kol entered a rather lavish looking bedroom. Bonnie stood by the door, "Whose room is this?"

Kol grinned, "It's mine."

Bonnie gulped; she was not going into his room. "What's the matter darling? Scared of my room? Or is it too fancy for you?" He asked with a sly smile.

Bonnie scowled, "I don't give a damn about your room, and would you please stop calling me darling. It's kind of creeping me out."

Kol shrugged, "As you wish. And are you really going to stand outside my room, or are you going to come in? You have some explaining to do."

Bonnie huffed and closed the door behind her. "What do you want to know?"

Kol's smile slipped off his face, "Why did you save me?"

Bonnie sighed, she wasn't even sure herself. "I needed to know more about Silas."

Kol narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Bonnie continued, "If my friends go after the cure and awake Silas, what will happen?"

"The end of the world will happen, that's what! And if it's not that, then Silas will kill your friends or do some real damage to your life." He snapped.

She looked down and shifted. His angry voice sent chills down her spine. Kol took a step towards her, "I know you're lying. What was the real reason you saved me tonight?"

Bonnie looked at him with a blank stare. _Why had she saved him?_ And then it hit her, she had saved him because she didn't want him to die. She couldn't stand the thought that her friends would kill someone just for their own gain. Her friends were hypocrites, they were no better than Klaus.

"Ahem. Little witch? I'm waiting." Bonnie continued to stare at him mutely. She couldn't bring herself to tell Kol that the thought of him dying made her want to explode. _What is wrong with me? I don't even know him!_

Kol stepped closer and gripped her arms tightly. She flinched at his sudden touch. "You don't have to be afraid, you can tell me."

"I..." Bonnie began but was interrupted when Kol's hand flew to her mouth. She gave him a questioning glare but stayed quiet.

That's when she heard voices, angry voices. Bonnie's heart jumped and she felt herself shaking. All of a sudden, Kol's hand gripped her arm, and in a quick motion, he pulled her at top speed out a nearby window.

Bonnie felt herself floating through the air for a brief second, before she landed on a hard surface. She stifled a cry of surprise when she realized she was on the roof of the mansion.

Bonnie dizzily swayed and tried to gather her bearings. However, her sudden movement caused her to fall forward. She would have fallen off the roof if Kol hadn't grabbed her. His hand wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her close. Bonnie blushed at her mistake and wrapped her own arm around him for support. He smelled strangely good.

The same voice pierced the still night, causing Bonnie to jump. Kol tightened his grip on her and motioned her to be still.

"Kol!" Klaus screamed, "where are you?!" Kol stiffened when he heard Klaus's voice.

She heard Klaus grumble in frustration and exit the room. She held her breath until she could no longer hear his footsteps.

She exhaled and looked up at Kol. He wore an expressionless face. "Kol...?" She whispered.

He sighed and released her from his comforting grip. "We need to go." he said gruffly, "I don't want my brother to find me, at least not yet. We aren't finished."

Bonnie gulped. What had she gotten herself into?

 **I'm stopping that chapter right there. So Bonnie has successfully saved Kol from death. Yayy! I kind of wish this had happened in the actual show because they killed him off too soon but whatever! It is what it is. Okay I'm done babbling hehe. Byeee**

 **Until Next Time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello! Here's chapter 4! *throws chapter at you* Also just a quick heads up, this chapter will contain Kennet bonding. Yay! Because every good relationship always starts with some time to get to know each other. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **And thank to all of you who reviewed, I would hug all of you if I could. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Vampire Diaries. I mean obviously.**

Bonnie was once again following Kol. It bothered her that he was telling her what to do. Shouldn't it be the other way around?

"Where are we going?" She asked breathlessly. Kol's long strides made it hard for her to keep up with him.

"Well darling, seeing as though we can't stay in town or anywhere that Nik or your friends could find us, that leaves only one place."

"And what is that?" Bonnie asked sourly. "The woods." Kol responded with a smile. Bonnie stopped abruptly, "Wait what? Why?"

Kol turned around and grinned, "What's wrong with it? I rather like the peace and safety it provides."

Bonnie groaned, "I'm just wondering. Why can't we go and borrow someone else's house?"

Kol laughed and shook his head, "Now who's the bad guy? Bonnie Bennet wants to steal some poor soul's house just so she can feel comfortable."

"No! It's just that..." Bonnie trailed off. Unfortunately Kol had a point. "Okay fine," she pouted, "Forget what I just said."

Kol grinned as the young witch walked past him, her arm brushing his.

After a long time of walking in silence, Kol finally stopped and sat down on the floor. "Right here is where we will wait out the storm."

Bonnie pursed her lips in confusion, "What storm?"

Kol motioned for her to sit down, which she did after a minute of scowling.

"You know that crazy professor right?" He asked. Bonnie nodded, "Yeah, Professor Shane. Why?"

Kol leaned forward, "Well he plans on using you to awake Silas. But you already know that your friends are in need of a witch."

"Yeah, I know, so what's your point?" Bonnie asked never taking her eyes off of Kol.

"My point is that you obviously don't want to awaken Silas, right?"

"Right."

"Splendid. The plan is simple, you and I are going to wait out the storm and make sure that your friends can't find you. No witch means no chance of finding the cure, which means no raising Silas."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, "Why can't Shane find another-" Bonnie froze, "oh my god."

Kol looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"Now I know why Shane was teaching me expression!" Bonnie cried.

Kol suddenly shot up and grabbed Bonnie, "You're doing expression!?"

Bonnie stared at him in surprise, "Yes, I am. Now let me go!" He let go of her and stood back, clearly agitated.

"Bonnie, you do know that using expression is very dangerous?"

She shook her head, "No...My grams may have mentioned it, but how dangerous is it?"

Kol's shoulders sagged, "Expression almost always kills witches that use it. The trouble starts when you can't control all of the power inside you. Have you been losing control of your magic lately?"

Bonnie felt her chest drop. _So that's what happened in the school._ She sank to the ground and put her head in her hands.

Kol swore under his breath. "Why did you let him teach you expression! Didn't you do your homework on it before you stupidly agreed to learn it!?"

He looked down at Bonnie, who was staring out into the distance. A single tear slid down her cheek. Kol felt sorry for the young witch and cursed himself for being so hard on her. After all, she had saved him.

He sat down besides Bonnie once again and their arms touched. She stiffened at his touch but surprisingly didn't move away.

"Cheer up Bonnie lass, we'll find a way to help you before it becomes too late."

"But how Kol? What do you know about preventing my Expression from eating me alive?" She snapped.

"You'd be surprised at what I know darling." He said grinning. _God he is so arrogant, Bonnie thought._

"What were you saying by the way?" He asked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "You mean before you rudely interrupted me?"

"Yup!" He said cheerfully.

"I am the only witch strong enough to summon Silas because of my expression. Unless he finds another witch using it, I'm his best chance."

Kol contemplated what she said, "Looks like we have yet another reason to keep you safe."

Bonnie looked down at her shoes, "Kol, why are you helping me?"

Kol laughed, "Simple. You saved my life, its only fair that I save yours."

Bonnie blushed, she hadn't expected this from an original vampire, especially Kol.

"Well...thank you. I just hope we make it out alive..." She said sadly.

Kol looked down at her and smiled to himself, "We'll get through it, I'm sure of it." He said.

Bonnie nodded and checked her phone. It was two in the morning. "I'm going to try and get some sleep."

She scooted away from Kol and settled herself against a tree.

"I'll be right back," Kol said, "Someone needs to make sure we weren't followed, and its obviously not going to be you."

"Knock yourself out." Bonnie mumbled, already falling asleep. She was exhausted from the events of the day and wanted nothing more then to be back in her warm bed. She wished she hadn't started using expression, but there was nothing that she could do now.

She sighed and adjusted her coat. She would be surprised if she got any sleep at all.

 **Later...**

Bonnie stirred in her sleep uncomfortably. Kol returned and sat against the tree with Bonnie. He noticed how cold she looked and looped his arm around her cold body so that she could lean into him for warmth.

Bonnie woke up an hour later. She was leaning against something warm...and breathing. One word shot through her mind in a frenzy. Kol.

A voice in the back of her mind screamed at her to get away, but she ignored it. She was too tired and cold to care. She shifted her position and leaned further into him, his warm embrace comforting her.

Eventually, Bonnie slipped off into a deep sleep with the crickets, and Kol's quiet breathing in the background.

 **Aww. So Kol and Bonnie are growing closer, and Kol even cares about what might happen to Bonnie. ;) They are honestly so cute together. Thanks for the support on the story! It really helps.**

 **Until Next Time...**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So here's a big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, or even just read the story. It means so much. And thank you to everyone who reviewed my story.**

 **Also thank you** _ **ZombieSavior**_ **for all of your reviews. You are honestly the best.**

 **But now on to the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Vampire Diaries; this is just my version of it.**

Bonnie woke up to the sound of birds chirping. She leaned over, expecting Kol to be there, but instead, she fell face first onto the ground.

Bonnie shot up. She was now fully awake and frantically looked around. Kol was nowhere to be seen. She felt angry at first, but the anger was soon replaced with worry. _Was he okay?_

Suddenly, Bonnie heard footsteps in the distance and quickly ran behind a tree. After what seemed like forever, she peered out from behind the tree. She narrowed her eyes in confusion and was about to step out when a voice behind her whispered, "Good morning darling."

Bonnie jumped in surprise and screamed. She turned around to see Kol smirking in amusement. "You ass!" She yelled and pushed him in anger.

Kol laughed, "Sorry, didn't think you were that uptight."

"Oh, well sorry if I seem a little anxious. It's not like I'm being hunted or anything." Bonnie remarked. She folded her arms and walked away.

"I brought food." Kol called out to her. Bonnie glowered, "How did you even get it without being seen?" She asked.

"I have my ways." He replied with a grin. Bonnie huffed and snatched the bag from his outstretched hand. She sat down and began eating the contents. She hadn't realized she was so hungry.

"Slow down darling, wouldn't want to choke now would we?" Kol said.

Bonnie simply rolled her eyes. She couldn't wait till this whole Silas thing was over so that she could return to a normal life. Yet deep down, Bonnie knew her life would never be normal.

xxxx

Stefan paced the floor of his living room. His brother, Damon glared at him as he took another sip of vodka. They were waiting for Elena and Jeremy to return with news as to how Kol had escaped death.

The door burst open and Elena strode down into the living room, "There's no sign of Kol, and Bonnie hasn't been returning her calls. Even Caroline has no idea where she is."

Damon stood up, "Wait a second, you're telling me that Bonnie might have had something to do with your failed plan to kill Kol?"

Elena sighed and looked down, "I didn't want to admit it at first, but who else has the power to knock both me and Jeremy out. It was magic, I know it was, and Bonnie is the only one with that much power."

Damon muttered something unintelligent and downed his glass.

"So we find Bonnie then," Stefan said, breaking the silence, "we need her to find the cure."

"No duh brother, but chances are, Bonnie is with Kol." Damon said and went to pour himself another drink.

Elena gaped at him, "No. Bonnie would never side with a vampire, especially Kol."

"I'm sorry Elena, but Damon has a point. How else has she managed to stay hidden?" Stefan said kindly.

Elena raked a hand through her long brown hair, "Okay, so we'll look for Bonnie, and if Kol is with her, than we kill him." she said deadpan.

Damon and Stefan looked at each other for a brief second, since when did Elena give out orders to kill people?

"That sounds like a plan to me," Damon said with a sly grin, "you still have the white oak stake, right?"

Elena nodded. Just then the doors burst open once again and Jeremy ran in. "I think I know where Kol is." he said breathlessly.

"What?! Where?" The three vampires shouted in usion. Jeremy simply smiled, "I have my sources, now follow me. It's time to end this once and for all."

xxxx

Bonnie and Kol walked together in silence. Kol had insisted that they keep moving in order to not be found. Dark stormy clouds had appeared over night and a slight drizzle was coming down softly.

Bonnie pulled out her phone and wiped the water off the screen. She groaned inwardly at several messages and missed calls from her friends.

She began glancing through all of her feed when she tripped over something hard. Bonnie expected to hit the ground, but instead she felt strong arms grab her waist. She looked up at Kol and scowled.

"Please refrain from texting and walking at the same time. It can wait." Kol said with a chuckle. Bonnie pushed him away and scowled harder, "Are you mocking that commercial?" She asked.

Kol shrugged, "Maybe. I found it quite amusing to see stupid people crash their car."

"I wouldn't laugh about that Kol." Bonnie said as she stuffed her phone back into her pocket. Kol smirked and the two began walking deeper into the woods.

However, the peace and quiet didn't last long. Kol stopped abruptly in his tracks and motioned for Bonnie to stop as well.

"Someone is following us." He hissed under his breath. Bonnie's heard did a summersault. Suddenly, a hand was thrown over her mouth and she was grabbed from behind.

Kol grunted as he was attacked by Stefan and Damon. Bonnie used her magic and pushed her attacker into a tree. She gasped as she saw Jeremy crumple to the ground.

"Hello Bonnie." A snide voice said. Bonnie whirled around to see Damon and Stefan holding Kol down. Her breath hitched when she saw a white oak stake pressed against his chest. Elena stood by them with a cruel smile on her lips.

"Why are you doing this Elena?" Bonnie asked, trying to hide the fear that was in her voice.

Elena sneered, "We need you to help us find the cure." Bonnie narrowed her eyes, "And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, then Damon will plunge the stake right through Kol's heart." Elena said with no sympathy in her voice.

Bonnie stared at Kol and he looked at her with a pained expression. _Oh god, he thinks I'm going to let him die, she thought._

Bonnie clenched her fist, "If I say yes, will you give me your word that you won't kill him?"

Stefan gave Elena a hard look and she sighed, "Fine, we won't kill him." Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief. She was about to take a step towards Kol when she felt something hard hit her head.

The last thing she heard was Kol's shouting voice before she plunged into darkness.

 **So sorry for yet another cliff hanger. I thought it was fitting, but if I get a lot of support on this chapter, then I'll post another one soon. Thanks for reading!**

 **Until Next Time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I wasn't expecting so many reviews and support, so thank you! Oh, and I decided to reply to some of the reviews I got.**

 **But before I do that, I got a couple reviews saying how cruel Elena is. Don't get me wrong, I love Elena, I just decided to make her one of the villains in my story. She wants the cure so badly, that she'll do whatever it takes to get it. So sorry if you don't like her the way she is.**

 **To the Guest asking how long Bonnie and Kol are going to be on the run: I don't plan on them running for very long :)**

 **To** _ **Nekittam:**_ **I see your point, Kol and Bonnie are very powerful people, however, Elena is Bonnie's best friend. So she is still reluctant to hurt her. But don't worry, Bonnie will eventually stand up for herself. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Vampire Diaries.** _ **Duh.**_

Bonnie woke up to a searing pain in her head. She sat up and rubbed her head. Looking around her, she realized that she sat in a cell, a cell that looked very similar to the Salvatore's. Bonnie groaned out loud and leaned against the wall.

She shut her eyes, trying to ignore the pain. Bonnie's eyes abruptly flashed open. _Kol._

 _Was he okay? Where was he?_ Bonnie gritted her teeth as her worried thoughts plagued her like angry locusts.

Her cell door opened, and Damon and Stefan entered. "Where's Kol?" Bonnie immediately asked them.

"He's here too, although in far worse condition than you." Damon said with a shrug.

Stefan glared at his brother, "We had to take some precautions, I mean, we are holding an Original Vampire captive." he said.

Bonnie decided she had had enough. She tried to access her magic, but nothing happened.

"Do you have me drugged or something?" She demanded.

"It was Elena's idea." Stefan said, clearly not on board with this.

However, Damon, being Damon, smiled, "Anyway, we came here to let you know that you're free to walk around the house. However, if you get any bright ideas and try to escape, we'll kill Kol personally."

Bonnie stared at Damon, "You can go to hell." She spat and brushed past the brothers. She stormed upstairs and ran headlong into Caroline.

"Oh my God Bonnie! Are you okay? I was so worried and when I heard that Damon freaking locked you up-"

"Caroline, I'm fine." Bonnie said, interrupting her. She grabbed Caroline by the hand and led her upstairs.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked.

"Listen to me very closely Care, I need you to go to Klaus and tell him that Damon and Stefan are holding Kol and I captive."

Caroline stared at her in surprise, "You want me to go to Klaus?! And isn't Kol the bad guy?" She whispered sharply.

Bonnie grabbed her friend's hand, "Please, for me."

Their conversation was interrupted by Damon's voice, "Bonnie! Come out come out wherever you are!"

Bonnie bit her lip and gave Caroline a pleading look. Her friend sighed and together they walked downstairs.

Bonnie met Damon and Stefan at the foot of the stairs. "What do you want now?" She asked, anger dripping from her voice.

"We're leaving to find the cure tonight," Damon said, "Tell us what you need and I'll get it for you."

Bonnie scoffed, "I'll write you a list, but first, I need to know that Kol is actually alive. If you let me see him, then you'll have my full corporation."

"Fine." Stefan said as his brother stared at him in disbelief. "Bonnie is still our ally Damon, I think she deserves to see him." Stefan continued. Damon rolled his eyes, "As soon as she's done, we're knocking him out again."

With that, Damon motioned Bonnie to follow him. Bonnie held her breath as she followed the Salvatore Brothers deeper into their dark lair. They finally stopped, and Damon unlocked the heavy metal door. Bonnie took a deep breath and entered the dimly lit room.

At first she couldn't see anything, but as her eyes adjusted to the light, she made out Kol's crumpled figure. "Give us a moment please." She said to Stefan and Damon. They stared at her and Bonnie sighed, "Come on, what's the worst I can do. I don't have my magic, remember?"

Stefan finally relented and pulled his brother away, "Kol will most likely be out of it, he's on a lot of vevain." he said. The door closed behind her and she knelt besides Kol.

Bonnie grimaced at the state he was in. Wooden stakes were punctured all along his arms and legs, as well as his heart. She shook him, trying to see if he was awake. When he didn't move, Bonnie pulled out all of the stakes.

When all of them were finally out, she looked down at the Original Vampire. She wanted to punish the Salvatore Brothers for their cruelty, but until her drug wore out, she was pathetically weak.

So instead, Bonnie did the only thing she could do...wait. She sat on the floor and shut her eyes again. She was exhausted.

Bonnie didn't know how long she had dozed off, but she shot up when she heard Kol stirring. He groaned in pain and attempted to sit up, but was still to weak and fell back down.

"Kol!" Bonnie gasped as she squatted besides him. "I'm going to kill those fucking Salvatore brothers..." He muttered under his breath.

Bonnie didn't object, they deserved it, and so did Elena. However, she immediately regretted it, she would not stoop to their level.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Kol asked. "Yeah, I think so," she replied, "I think the bigger question is are you okay."

Kol let out a pained laugh, "I've been through worse." Bonnie let out a small smile and helped him into a sitting position. "I feel like I'm wasted." Kol said, holding his head.

Bonnie leaned against the cell wall and placed Kol's head on her lap. She took his hand into her small one, their fingers lacing together. "I think you're dosed up on vervain." Bonnie murmured.

"Figures." Kol replied. He stared at their intertwined hands in confusion but didn't object. He was still recovering from the vervain. Bonnie noticed his pain and stroked his head with her other hand. "So...What now?" she asked sheepishly.

Kol sighed, "The plan stays the same, we need to keep you away from Silas." Bonnie bit her lip, "I don't think that's going to happen Kol, I agreed to accompany my friends to the island."

Kol bit his lip, he hated feeling weak. "Why do you keep saving me little witch?" he asked solemnly.

"You're the only one who has been remotely nice to me in awhile. I mean, all my friends do is ask for favors, and then they don't even say thank you. Not to mention that I'm always the one getting hurt..." She said sadly.

Kol squeezed her hand, "I'm sorry your so called friends, treat you that way. Real friends wouldn't do that."

Bonnie sighed, "I know, but they are all I have. My mom is gone, Grams is dead, and my dad doesn't understand me."

"All that has happened to you is because you're friends put their needs before yours without even a second thought. I think it's time you get new friends." he said roughly.

"It's not that simple," she said, pulling her hand away from his, "I'm not a very likeable person, and what would you know?" Bonnie snapped.

"I know a bad friendship when I see one. Bonnie, Elena is your best friend, and she's forcing you to possibly sacrifice your whole life just for her own gain." He said more gently.

Bonnie remained silent, taking in Kol's words. _He's right. Elena isn't my friend. A real friend wouldn't hurt me like she has._

Kol looked up at the troubled witch and placed his hand over hers, "If it makes you feel any better, you'll always have me."

Bonnie stared at the Original, "Are you just saying that because I saved you, twice."

Kol shook his head, "I like you Bonnie. I think we make a good team."

Bonnie smiled and rolled her eyes, "Thanks, I guess." Kol returned her smile with his usual cocky smirk.

The next couple minutes was spent in a comforting silence, the sad, lonely witch, and a temperamental, psychotic vampire.

However, their moment of peace didn't last long, as Damon opened the door and grabbed Bonnie. "Time's up." He said.

Bonnie gave Kol a reassuring smile before Damon yanked her away. Kol clenched his fist, he was not going to let Bonnie get hurt any more. The poor girl had already been through so much.

 ***Sighs happily* I love Kennet hehe.**

 **One quick announcement, I'm going to Montana in a couple days and there's no wifi where I am staying, so I'm not sure if I will be able to update all that much.**

 **Until next Time...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this chapter is so late. Writer's block got the best of me and it doesn't help that I'm on vacation. But anyhoo, thanks for the continued support, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Vampire Diaries. *Sigh***

Caroline was a very confused individual at the moment. Her close friend, Bonnie, had just begged her to go to Klaus. Of all people, Klaus! She knew Damon and Elena weren't exactly treating her friend right, but Kol deserved all the pain he was getting.

Caroline shook her head, she didn't even know why Bonnie had saved him. Just then, Elena walked into the kitchen where Caroline was sipping from a blood bag.

"Are you coming with us to find the cure?" she asked rudely. Caroline swallowed the blood and stared at her friend, "Why are you so... angry?" she asked.

Elena rolled her eyes at the blonde, "I just want to find the cure, I don't belong as a vampire and the only way to fix myself is to find the cure. So, are you coming or not?"

Caroline heard Bonnie shouting at Damon as he dragged her upstairs to get ready. She felt a pang of anger. Bonnie didn't deserve to be treated this way, even if she had sided with the enemy.

"Hello? Earth to Caroline." Elena said, waving her hand in front of her.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Um. I'm going to stay, someone has to hold down the fort." Caroline said trying to sound persuasive.

Elena didn't seem to buy it, so Caroline switched the subject, "What are you going to do with Kol?" she asked.

Elena shrugged carelessly, "I would end his pathetic life myself, but I can't. Oh, but since you're holding down the fort, can you kill him for me with the white oak stake as soon as I leave with Bonnie?"

Caroline gasped, "What?"

Elena rolled her eyes, "You heard me, I want him dead. Care, do you know how much evil he's done? He's a monster!"

Caroline couldn't believe it, Elena wanted her to kill not just Kol, but all of his bloodline also. Kol had it coming, but she wasn't about to kill thousands of vampires. She was not a murderer.

"Yeah, I see your point Elena, he is a monster." Caroline lied.

Elena was about to say something else when Bonnie walked into the kitchen, "Care, can you buy me some essentials that I need for the trip?"

Caroline sighed in relief at Bonnie's timing, "Yeah of course!"

Bonnie smiled, "Great, and don't forget what I said earlier."

Elena narrowed her eyes, "What did she say?"

Caroline immediately knew what Bonnie meant, but Elena couldn't know. She was so obsessed with finding the cure, that she was sounding like Klaus himself.

"Oh, Bonnie wanted some nice boots that she could hike in and stuff," she lied, "but I gotta go. Wish you luck on finding the cure!"

Caroline flashed out of the kitchen. Bonne sighed to herself, she hoped Caroline went to Klaus in time, for Kol's sake. She had an agreement with Elena that she couldn't back down on, but there was still some hope for Kol.

xxxx

Klaus Mikaelson was in the middle of a very detailed painting when his doorbell rang. He sighed to himself and continued painting.

The doorbell rang again, and this time, harder. Klaus grumbled as he sped to the front door. He opened the door and nearly jumped in surprise. Caroline Forbes stood outside with her arms across her chest with a troubled look on her face.

"What an unexpected surprise." he said smirking. Caroline stared at Klaus, she didn't know how to tell him that his enemies were plotting to kill his brother without getting him furious.

"Okay, please don't get mad or anything, but I don't know how else to say this without fearing for my own life and-"

"Caroline!" Klaus exclaimed, "just tell me!"

Caroline gulped, "Promise you won't go all berserk?"

Klaus snorted, "Is is really that bad?"

She took a deep breath, "Okay here goes, Elena and Jeremy tried to kill Kol last night, but Bonnie came and saved him, but they were found while trying to get away and now they want me to kill Kol as soon as Bonnie leaves to find the cure because she made them promise not to kill Kol in return for her full corporation." Caroline blurted.

Klaus stared at her, "Who are 'they' and why is Bonnie Bennet protecting my brother?"

Caroline shoved her hands in her jean pockets and took a step back, "I can't tell you that, and God knows why Bonnie saved Kol."

Klaus stiffened and clenched his fist, "Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

Caroline sighed, "Because I don't want to kill your brother. I mean, as much as I don't like him, I'm not going to kill his whole bloodline."

Klaus looked at the young vampire in front of him. He couldn't believe she was telling him this.

"I must say, I'm a little surprised."

Caroline remained silent and braced herself for whatever he had planned for her. Klaus was the original hybrid known for his cruelty and evil. She still didn't know what had possessed her to come to him.

Klaus relaxed from his stiffened position, "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to retrieve my idiot brother."

Caroline gaped as he brushed past her and drove off in his fancy black sports car. Why was he so calm? And why hadn't he lashed out towards her?

She was at a loss for words.

xxxx

Meanwhile, Bonnie held her stomach and tried not to hurl. Damon had taken Jeremy off to no doubt help spread the hunter's mark and when they returned to the hotel room, Elena had asked to see their progress.

Jeremy lifted his shirt, revealing his now very large tattoo. Elena smiled. She was getting closer to finding the cure.

Bonnie turned her head away in disgust. She tried to take her mind off of her current situation, but nothing worked. So instead, she let one of the emotions that she had been careful to lock away.

Those happened to be her feelings toward Kol. Bonnie hated to admit it, but she missed the cocky vampire. In the short time they had spent together, he had made her feel safe and strangely happy.

She couldn't remember the last time she had had feelings for a guy. Jeremy had broken her heart and since then, Bonnie swore to herself that she would never feel anything again.

Bonnie decided to let those emotions slip, for now. She shut her eyes, remembering the events of the past couple days.

She smiled to herself when she recalled their close moment in the cell. Bonnie could still feel Kol's hand in hers.

Bonnie's brief moment of peace was interrupted by Elena, "Hey Bonnie, are you doing okay?"

Bonnie stared at Elena in utter shock. _Who the fuck does she think she is? She can't just treat me like shit one day, and than expect me to forget about it!_

Bonnie glowered at her fake friend, "Oh, like you care."

Elena chewed her lip, "Bonnie, I know you're mad but-"

Bonnie moved away from Elena, "I'm only here because of our deal. Now would you please shut up and leave me alone."

With that, Bonnie stormed away from the shocked vampire. It felt good to finally say what she wanted. Her friends had dictated her life for too long, but not anymore.

xxx

Kol furiously packed his bag. He was so caught up in his packing, that he didn't notice Klaus standing by his door.

Ever since his brother had rescued him from the Salvatore's cell, Kol had stayed surprisingly quiet. Klaus didn't fully understand what had happened, but told himself that it would be wise to give his brother some space.

Kol slung his backpack over his shoulder and glanced at Klaus.

"Where are you going?" Klaus called as Kol took the stairs down three at a time.

He stopped at the foot of the staircase, "I'm going to find Bonnie, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Klaus watched his brother exit the house. It wasn't like him to be this moody. Normally, Kol was always the one to be cracking jokes and annoying his siblings.

His phone suddenly buzzed and he reached into his pocket. It was Tyler. Klaus's body shook with anger. Why was he calling him?

"What do you want." Klaus spoke menacingly.

"How did you find out about Kol." Tyler replied.

"I'm not quite sure." he lied.

"Well, unfortunately for you, I have a pretty good idea. So unless you want to see a certain someone again, I'd suggest you make your way to Caroline's house."

Tyler hung up before Klaus could reply. He gripped his phone. Klaus had a feeling he was walking into a trap, but there was also a chance Caroline was in danger. Klaus knew Caroline deserved better than Tyler.

 _ **An hour earlier...**_

 _Caroline parked her car into her front driveway. She was about to step out, when her phone rang._

 _"Hey! Are you here yet?" she said._

 _"Almost, I wanted to let you know I'll be a little late." Came Tyler's reply._

 _"That's fine, no worries."_

 _"Okay thanks. See ya in a little bit."_

 _Caroline hung up and unlocked her front door. She then ran upstairs to make herself look decent. It had been too long since Tyler and her were able to spend some time alone. Caroline brushed her blonde locks and applied some more makeup on._

 _Just then, her door opened and a familiar voice greeted her. She flashed downstairs and ran into Tyler's arms._

 _"Oh my god! It is so good to see you!" she shrieked._

 _"Woah, calm down Care." he laughed._

 _"Okay so I made a list of things that we could do." Caroline said and handed Tyler a piece of paper._

 _Tyler smiled but placed the paper on a nearby table, "Before we do all that fun stuff, I need to ask you something."_

 _"Um sure, what is it?" Caroline said, disappointed._

 _"Did Elena mention anything about Kol to you?"_

 _Caroline's heart jumped, "Uh yeah, she told me to kill him."_

 _Tyler smiled in relief, "Okay good, she asked me too. I think we should do that right now, I want to make Klaus hurt."_

 _Tyler turned to leave but Caroline stopped him, "Ty, there's something you need to know."_

 _He sighed in annoyance, "What?"_

 _"I kind of sort of told Klaus about Kol. He came and took Kol."_

 _"WHAT?!" Tyler shouted. He grabbed Caroline roughly and slammed her against the wall. "Why did you tell Klaus!? Are you siding with him?!"_

 _Caroline tried to push him off, but he was much stronger, "Tyler stop it! I didn't side with Klaus!"_

 _He didn't release her, "Than why did you tell Klaus?"_

 _Caroline looked straight into Tyler's eyes, "Because I don't think it's fair that thousands of vampires should die." she said with no regret._

 _Tyler growled and threw Caroline into the kitchen table, "You're lying. He compelled you didn't he."_

 _"No! He didn't! Tyler please just listen!" Caroline cried._

 _Tyler clenched his fist, "It's too late for you Care. You made your choice."_

 _Caroline tried to run, but Tyler was faster. He snapped her neck in one clean sweep of his arms._

 _Her body crumbled to the floor._

 _If Tyler couldn't kill Kol, then he would have to switch to plan B._

 **I know, I know, I always leave you guys on a cliffhanger, but don't worry, I plan on having the next chapter up soon.**

 **Until Next Time...**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So I did away with most of the plot concerning Silas. Rebekah isn't on the island because I didn't see any reason why she would want to go with the Mystic Falls Gang. I hope the story makes sense though.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Vampire Diaries. This is just my version of it.**

It had been a day since Jeremy completed his hunter's tattoo. Damon and Stefan had suggested to wait a little bit before searching for the cure, but Elena protested so much, that the brothers gave in.

Now, thanks to Elena's complaining, Jeremy, Elena, the Salvatore Brothers, Professor Shane, and Bonnie were now standing on the beach of the island.

Bonnie expected herself to be more frightened, but she was surprisingly calm. She had accepted the fact that she might possibly die due to Silas, or her own magic. Every time she used it, she could feel her control slipping like water through her fingers.

Either way, the chances of her walking away from this whole thing alive were pretty slim.

"The hunter's tattoo should lead us to where Silas is buried," Shane told the group, "however, since I've been here before, I will be able to lead you towards the general location."

"Sounds good to me." Elena said whereas Damon shook his head, "What? No! How do we know creepy professor isn't leading us into a trap?"

"We don't," Stefan said, "we just have to hope he's telling the truth."

"I have no reason to lie to you Damon. Now I suggest we get moving. We should cover as much ground as we can before it gets dark." Shane said.

"I agree." Elena said and grabbed her backpack. She motioned Shane to lead the way and he obliged.

Damon muttered something under his breath but followed the group. Bonnie sighed and glanced at the shore one last time.

She thought about Kol and hoped he was alright.

"Hey! Bonnie! Come on!" Elena called. Bonnie shot her a glare, but followed Elena into the woods.

Little did Bonnie know, that while she began her journey to find the cure, Kol was sitting on a plane headed toward the island.

xxxx

Klaus vampire sped all the way to Caroline's house. He had told himself over and over again that Caroline was perfectly fine, but despite the reassurances, he still felt worried.

When he finally arrived at her house, he let himself in through the back door. The sight that greeted him was enough to make him want to rip Tyler's head off.

Tyler stood over Caroline's body. At first, she seemed to be only unconscious, but Klaus soon noticed her broken neck. Klaus took a deep breath to sustain his anger before he approached the newbie hybrid.

"I see you've been busy."

Tyler whirled around to face Klaus, "Yeah, I guess I have."

"How could you do this to Caroline? She's your girlfriend." Klaus said shaking his head.

"It was easy really. When I found out she basically gave Kol over to you, I figured she'd made her choice."

"She deserves someone much better than you."

Tyler shrugged, "At this point Klaus, the only thing that matters is getting my revenge."

He held out a wooden stake and bent down over Caroline's body.

Klaus instinctively took a step forward. "Oh no you don't," Tyler spat, "I want you to watch as your precious Caroline dies."

Klaus laughed. He actually laughed as a stunned Tyler gawked at him.

"Oh Tyler, do you really think I care if Caroline dies? She's just collateral damage."

Tyler appeared to be truly stunned. This was not the response he expected. Klaus noticed his stunned expression and took his chance.

He flashed in front of Tyler and threw the stake away. Tyler tried to fight him off, but he was no match for the thousand year old hybrid.

Tyler threw out a punch, which was easily deflected. Klaus broke his arm, and as Tyler howled in pain, he broke his other arm and threw him onto the ground.

Klaus sneered at Tyler before pouncing on him and easily broke his neck.

"That felt good." Klaus said triumphantly.

Klaus's moment of victory was interrupted by a small groan. He turned to see Caroline sitting up. She glanced around the room and saw Tyler's body.

"Is he dead?" she asked in a small voice.

"No love, he's not," Klaus said as he knelt besides her, "I did teach him a lesson though."

"Oh." Was all Caroline said. She stared at Tyler again before speaking, "Can you take him somewhere else? I don't want to see him right now."

"Of course, I'll only be a moment." Klaus said comfortingly.

He dragged Tyler out the door and placed him in a dumpster behind an alley. Klaus chuckled to himself at the image of Tyler in a dumpster.

He returned to the house to find Caroline huddled in the same spot he had left her. However, she held the wooden stake he had thrown away earlier. He felt a pang of sympathy towards the poor girl.

"Caroline?" he asked.

She looked up at him with a pained expression, "He tried to kill me didn't he?"

"I'm sorry Caroline, I really am."

"I know..." Caroline's voice hitched and she broke down crying. She couldn't help herself but in that moment, she just needed a good cry.

Klaus scooped her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to her room. She clung to his neck tightly. He tried to place her on the bed, but she wouldn't let go.

So instead, Klaus settled himself against the back of her bed with his arm snugly around her waist. He stroked her arm soothingly until she stopped crying and fell asleep from sheer exhaustion.

Klaus wasn't sure how long he sat holding Caroline, but after what seemed awhile, he tucked Caroline under the covers before leaving her side. He looked down at his wrinkled shirt, which was now soaked from Caroline's tears and couldn't help but smile.

He then settled himself on a nearby chair, watching the poor girl sleep until he found himself drifting off.

xxx

Elena Gilbert had had enough. It had only been less than one day, and she was already experiencing a horrible day. The group had been attacked numerous times by an unknown figure, and narrowly escaped his wooden traps.

To make matters worse, Damon and Stefan were constantly fighting over what should be done even though Shane clearly knew where to go. The group had decided to take a ten minute break before resuming their journey.

"Would you two shut up already!" she cried. Damon rolled his eyes, "Sheesh Elena, we're just having some brotherly bonding time."

Stefan's shoulders sagged and he walked off.

"Are we almost there?" Elena asked Shane. He nodded, "I'd say we are about more than halfway there. By tomorrow, we should reach the mountain where Silas is buried."

"Okay." she replied. Elena cast a glance towards Bonnie. The young witch was sitting by herself some few feet away near a cluster of trees and checking her phone. Doesn't she know that their wasn't any signal?

Bonnie was actually checking her phone for signal. She couldn't help but wonder if Kol had texted her, but she was greeted only with disappointment when her phone flashed, 'no signal' on her screen.

She heard a twig snap behind her and she craned her neck to look around her. Bonnie turned back around to shut off her phone when someone grab her. She tried to scream but whoever was attacking her was strong, and she felt herself being dragged off into the forest.

Bonnie flailed her arms, doing her best to fight back. However her plan of defense didn't quite succeed when her head abruptly crashed against a rock and she blacked out.

While Bonnie had mysteriously vanished, the group didn't seemed to notice her disappearance. That was, until it was time to move on.

"Hey, where's Bennet?" Damon asked out loud.

"There's her stuff." Jeremy said and ran over to it.

Her backpack and phone lay on the floor untouched, but Bonnie was nowhere to be seen.

"Great, just great." Elena groaned. How was she supposed to find the cure now?

"We need to keep moving." Shane said. He was eager to raise Silas, and to be quite honest, he hadn't been truthful when he said that the hunter's mark was needed in order to find Silas. It was in fact needed, but that was just a lengthier process.

All he needed to do was feed Silas some blood, and mission success. His wife, and all of the people who were nobly sacrificed would be resurrected. Shane smiled inwardly. He really couldn't care less about the witch.

Sure, he had taught Bonnie expression so that she could disifer the hunter's tattoo, but the expression would end up killing her anyway.

"What do you mean we need to keep moving?!" Damon and Jeremy yelled simultaneously.

They glared at the professor with such ferocity, that he shrunk back a little.

"Look, it would be dangerous to go after Bonnie when it'll be dark soon. Why don't we cover some more ground, and than stop for the night?" he suggested.

Damon and Jeremy shared a pointed look. Elena, followed by Stefan, appeared by their side, "I have no idea where Bonnie is, I can't smell her." Stefan said.

Elena groaned, "I think Shane's right. We don't know where Bonnie is, so why don't we find somewhere to spend the night."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the group before Jeremy spoke up, "I think that's an okay idea. I mean, Bonnie could have run away for all we know."

"Maybe, but why would she have left without her backpack, or her phone?" Stefan said.

"True, I think someone, aka that creepy person who has been following us, might have taken her." Damon said folding his arms over his chest.

Shane sighed inwardly, he just wanted to get a move on, but this babbling group from Mystic Falls sure liked to argue a lot.

"Let's just go." Elena muttered. She was angry that Bonnie mysteriously vanished into thin air. The rest of the group followed shortly after as the sun began to set and the birds stopped chirping.

While the Mystic Falls Gang were progressing somewhat slowly towards their destination, Kol finally arrived on the island. It didn't take him long to walk around and figure out where Bonnie and the others were headed.

He was, after all, a pretty good tracker thanks to his human days before he was turned. Kol checked his phone and wasn't surprised to find that he had no signal.

Still, he hoisted his small pack over his shoulder and thrust himself into the woods. He followed the tracks with a determination that he hadn't felt in a very long time. Kol wasn't sure what was wrong with him and why he was feeling so...Human like.

He brushed those emotions away and focused on his goal, to save Bonnie from whatever doom awaited her.

xxx

Bonnie awoke to the sound of running water. It was almost like a waterfall. She realized it was, in fact, a waterfall when she opened her eyes and sat up.

Where the hell was she? Bonnie looked around at her surroundings and shuddered. She was laying in a dark cave. Multiple tunnel entrances surrounded her. But what really caught her eye, was the only light source that shone above her.

Bonnie craned her neck and saw an opening with a rope attached to the ceiling above it. She stood up, inspecting it. Unfortunately, the rope was out of her reach.

Bonnie considered calling for help, but decided against it. She had no idea if she was alone or not, or the whereabouts of the person who brought her here.

So instead, Bonnie mustered whatever courage she had left, and took a step towards the group of tunnels. She selected one that had the least amount of moisture. Taking a deep breath, Bonnie groped the wall with one hand, while silently making her way down the dark tunnel.

A bat scurried over her head and Bonnie almost shrieked. Her heart beat wildly, but she forced herself to go further into the tunnel. Just then, Bonnie heard someone whisper her name.

She whirled around. Unfortunately, the only thing she could see was the pitch blackness that seemed to stretch on and on for miles. The voice whispered her name again, this time louder.

Was that...her Grams? What would Grams be doing here? There was only one way to find out, "Is that you Grams..?" Bonnie whispered.

No reply. Sighing to herself, Bonnie continued her way to wherever this damn tunnel led. After a couple more minutes of stumbling in the pitch blackness, the tunnel suddenly led to a large cavern.

Light streamed through from the ceiling and Bonnie was thankful for the change.

"Bonnie..." the voice said once again.

Bonnie's jaw dropped, "Grams?"

The older witch smiled at Bonnie, "I've missed you so much Bonnie."

Bonnie could hardly contain her surprise and smiled, "I've missed you too, but how are you here?"

"This is a special mountain Bonnie. Thanks to Silas, I can communicate with you."

"Wait, did you just say Silas?" Bonnie asked.

Her Grams nodded, "Yes, he is buried here, and it's your job to awaken him."

Bonnie took a step back, this didn't sound like Grams. "Get out of my head."

Grams scowled, "No. You must listen to me Bonnie. You need to awaken Silas."

This certainly wasn't her Grams. There was only one other person who's name popped into her head. _Silas._

"Get out of my head!" Bonnie screamed and clutched her head. Grams laughed at her, "Not until you awaken Silas."

Bonnie crouched on the floor, still gripping her head. The laughing stopped and Bonnie raised her head to look around. Her Grams had disappeared and in her place was a very large man.

His long black hair covered his face and his clothes were tattered. He looked down at Bonnie with an emotionless face.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked.

The man raised his eyebrows at her, "Someone who is going to raise Silas." he spoke with a heavy accent.

 _You've got to be joking._

He grabbed Bonnie by the arm with such force, that she figured he was the person who had brought her to the mountain. Bonnie tried to muster some magic, but she was too weak and disoriented.

"What does raising Silas have anything to do with me?!" she cried out.

"Silas needs blood to awaken." he said gruffly.

Bonnie's eyes widened as she realized that he meant to feed Silas her blood. No, this was not happening. Tears stung her eyes as she was dragged towards her impending death and nobody was there to save her.

 _Why is it always me? She thought._

 **So here's another cliffhanger for all of you. This chapter didn't come out as I would have liked it to, but oh well. I'm writing the next chapter right now, so the wait shouldn't be too long.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **Until Next Time...**


End file.
